<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Another Afternoon. by zasomusa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604673">Just Another Afternoon.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zasomusa/pseuds/zasomusa'>zasomusa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rance Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, Cheating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unhealthy Relationships, it's kinda sorta complicated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zasomusa/pseuds/zasomusa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The bid to protect his wife from the Demon King ends up both better and worse than Rick could've imagined.</p><p>Set sometime between Part 1 and Part 2 of Rance X.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rance/Rick Addison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Another Afternoon.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fig_flowers/gifts">fig_flowers</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw the one (1) CG of older Rick from Part 2 and I lost it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that he’d become Demon King, Rance’s eyes possessed an otherworldly glow. But the gaze itself was familiar—the kind of look that would challenge everything, and dared anyone in his view to prove him wrong. It was the kind of look that the man deferring to Rance saw often on the battlefield, and one he enjoyed facing again and again in his efforts to get stronger.</p><p>But now, there was only aching in his chest now that he could no longer answer that sort of gaze with one of his own anymore. Call it cowardly, Rick thought, but he didn’t feel like meeting the Demon King’s gaze when it only reminded him that nothing he tried could ever be enough again. And so, whenever they met, whenever they discarded their obligations for a few self-indulgent moments, Rick avoided looking at those selfish eyes. </p><p>…Among other reasons. But as one would guess, he preferred not to think about them.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you actually want to keep this up?” As if to scold the man kneeling before him, Rance tugged on Rick’s hair as the latter undid Rance’s dark-colored pants with his one hand. Silently, and without complaint. </p><p>The urge to enslave or slaughter was never far from the front of any Demon King’s mind. Even if Rance was still able to rein in these impulses surprisingly well, there were times when those urges aligned with Rance’s and the idea of holding himself back in any way was crushed without remorse.</p><p>One of those urges was the idea of taking Leila, no matter what she said or did.</p><p>Normally, Rance would simply be irritated that he never got to sleep with her and leave the whole affair alone, but the newfound power and the lack of restraint overcame what little of a moral compass he originally had. However, in its place was Rick Addison, former leader of the Red Army of Leazas, with a proposal—</p><p>“Well, to me, there’s just no avoiding it, Rance,” Rick said before he was soon faced with Rance’s impressive, but only half-hard length. In spite of how Rance usually went outright limp at the thought of doing this with another man, he grinned and tightened his grip, feeling his nails digging into Rick’s scalp.</p><p>“If you can talk that much, then you’re—ah.” Before he could finish talking, Rick was already licking down the left side of the shaft while his right hand worked the other side. The sensation sent a stimulating spark running through him, right down to his fingertips.</p><p>With Rick’s sunglasses tucked away into the breast pocket of his coat and Rance pulling on his bangs, Rance could see glimpses of Rick’s unerring gaze, even in the dimness of the barely-lit room they’d stolen away to. Those gold eyes of his that were either filled with a bloodlust-tinged excitement or seldom-seen meekness were only just focused on the task at hand without any real want or desire behind them. </p><p>Even though they’d been like that for years now, the sight had Rance gritting his teeth.</p><p>“You think you can please me by half-assing like that?” Pulling so hard he tore out several strands of blond hair, Rance shoved Rick’s face in front of his dick. </p><p>It wasn’t his intent, Rick wanted to say. His shoulders dropped, not out any shock or despair, but because of the emptiness that grew in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t want to upset him by any means—enemy of humanity or no, the one in front of him was Rance, the one he’d always do his best for. But when Rick opened his mouth to apologize, he could only gag as Rance forced his cock halfway down his throat.</p><p>“Gh…ohh…” Doing his best not to choke, Rick unhinged his jaw and tried to swallow down the unpleasant reaction in his throat. He should’ve been used to this, it almost always happened, but it didn’t keep Rick from gagging or keeping his heart stopping for a brief moment each time it did. </p><p>“That’s more like it…” The corners of Rance’s lips perked up into a crooked smile as he felt the warmth and tightness of Rick’s mouth. But the smile grew wider as he saw Rick’s eyes start to water along with the struggle to breathe.</p><p>Such visible signs of pain, however slight, only heightened the tingling in his spine as Rance began shifting his cock ever so deeper. Maybe it only was the Demon King’s influence, but Rance would welcome anything that let him have that much more fun, feel that much more pleasure. His heart beat just a little faster at the thought of fucking into Rick’s throat so much his voice would be hoarse. </p><p>But without much delay, Rick dutifully tightened his grip the slightest bit around the base, keeping Rance’s cock steady as he swallowed around it. The head was always difficult to work down, but even if he’d rather go without this whole endeavor, there was a twisted sense of satisfaction and a heady sensation that kept him from denying it altogether when he was able to please Rance like this. Thanks to experience, it didn’t take long for Rick to suck down almost all of Rance down to the base. </p><p>His hand slipping down to gently fondle the other’s balls, Rick pulled back slightly and began setting a slow, gentle rhythm. Even if he wasn’t too fond of the whole act, he wanted to make sure Rance—or rather, the Demon King—at least was enjoying himself. Rick had to remind himself of that—if he couldn’t please the other, then what was this indignation for? </p><p>Furrowing his brows, Rick pressed his tongue against the length of the shaft as he drew back again, shuddering as he felt the whole thing twitch. Then, after taking a deep breath, he sucked hard on the tip, tasting what was unmistakably precum before taking Rance all the way again. </p><p>He was so dutiful in just about anything, Rance thought. So loyal, it was like he was dealing with an overgrown puppy.</p><p>The whole room was oppressively silent, save for the sounds of Rick taking the Demon King’s length into the addictive pressure and heat of his mouth. With them, Rance could hear the slight choking noises from the back of the other’s throat as Rick struggled to accommodate all of him, and the unmistakable gulp as Rick was forced to swallow down the precum. And if Rance listened even more closely, there was a slight whimper with each labored breath as it began to hurt to do so. </p><p>He was getting so hard at such small, insignificant details, he just couldn’t wait for more. Rance couldn’t deny the thrill of seeing Rick out of breath, with Imperial Juice all over his face that was twisted up in shame. But today, Rance felt like trying something different. Finally letting go of Rick’s hair, he huffed, “Hey, let go, will ya?”</p><p>Tensing up, but still doing as he was told, Rick slowly leaned back, letting each slick inch of Rance’s cock slide out of his mouth. He was definitely hard, and there was so much precum Rick had trouble swallowing it all. He sighed, wiping off what remained on his lips with his gloved right hand. “You sure? You were close there.”</p><p>Not even dignifying him with a response, Rance seized Rick by his tie and pulled him up to eye-level, Rick’s peg leg clattering none-too gracefully against the stone floor until he was able to stand up properly. Caught off guard, but not necessarily surprised. </p><p>Anyone else would’ve been scared shitless at being face to face with someone that could kill them barehanded if he wanted to, but Rick’s eyes slowly drifted to the floor, an unshakeable weight settling over his heart even as the Demon King himself was seething.</p><p>Even so, Rick placed his remaining gloved hand over Rance’s gently, causing the latter to let go abruptly as he huffed. “Well, what are you waiting for?”</p><p>“Alright, alright…” With a bit of a wry smile, Rick walked over to the table in the center of the room and settled into the process of undressing himself just enough for Rance to get what he needed.</p><p>Undoing the belts around his waist, shrugging off his jacket…he really should pick it up and fold it properly, but Rance was always impatient… </p><p>Rick was about to reach up and undo his tie until he felt his blood chill and his stomach turn at sensing Rance right behind him. Knowing who it was and knowing that he wasn’t in any real danger at the moment did nothing to shake off the signals in his head going off, the way his heartbeat reached his ears in just a few seconds…all these signs gained from experience that told him he was in the presence of a true monster.</p><p>“A-Ah…” Rick couldn’t help the apprehensive sounds escaping him once Rance reached out from behind him and tore his shirt open, sending the buttons flying onto the floor. It didn’t occur to him that Rance specifically left his tie alone until he felt an unnervingly sharp, animalistic set of teeth biting down in between his neck and shoulder through the fabric. </p><p>His breath caught in his throat as fear seized him. Fear…and an inexplicable exhilaration.</p><p>It did nothing to mask the agony or the familiar sensation of blood seeping into his clothes, nor the odd chill and burn that came from such a searing pain and feeling his blood freeze in his veins. …But he hadn’t fought or risked his life in so long, anything that came even remotely close to that rush, that dangerous thrill again brought the briefest of smiles to his face, even if it was made purely out of instinct.</p><p>Rance, not one to keep his hands idle, pressed his fingers into Rick’s now-exposed chest—still toned even after formally retiring from the army. They weren’t nearly as big as most of the women he’s slept with. He almost wouldn’t bother with it at all if it wasn’t for how Rick groaned each time he squeezed or pinched his chest.</p><p>“Enjoying yourself…?” Rance asked, lifting his jaws away from Rick’s marred neck. He licked his lips, enjoying the taste of blood that soaked through his shirt and covered half of his shoulder. He barked out a laugh when he felt Rick’s shoulders tense. As if emulating an actual lover, Rance nuzzled his face against Rick’s hair.</p><p>“Enjoying yourself even though you’re betraying Leila like this?” The Demon King asked, his voice clear and unmistakable. </p><p>Rance didn’t need to wait for any refute or denial, just the feeling of Rick’s whole body tensing against his and the sound of his voice dying in his throat was enough to have Rance’s laughter reverberate through the room as he shoved Rick down onto the table and tore through Rick’s belt and pants with his gauntlet.</p><p>Rick shuddered at the feeling of Rance’s armor cold against his own heated skin, but uncomfortable as it was, he’d prefer it over being aware of the twisting in his stomach. </p><p>He couldn’t return to battle and feel the excitement that came with risking one’s life. Even if his battles from before were onesided, Rick didn’t mind. Each engagement was a test of whether his skills, his entire lifetime of training and struggle was enough. It was enough to win. It was enough to get stronger. Those thoughts kept him going. And now, one of the only things that felt remotely close was being used and the threat of simply not being enough for the man he somehow still admired. </p><p>Either he let this pain and shame eat away at him, or he let Leila be raped. But even if he did enjoy it, it only worsened his feelings of self-loathing and guilt. </p><p>“Gahaha…! I almost can’t believe you…!!” Rick flinched at the audible sneer in the other’s voice. “And here I was thinking you didn’t want this...”</p><p>Rance haphazardly pulled down what was left of Rick’s pants and underwear, causing Rick to close his eyes and exhale shakily as the guilt ate away at him. Although he was usually one to rush into sex, his previous encounters with Rick had already proven to be a unique case. Licking his lips thoughtfully, he took his time, slowly pressing the head of his Hyper Weapon against Rick’s hole.</p><p>“Ahhh…A-Ah…” Rick groaned as his hole was stretched—no matter how many times they did this, he’d never really get used to how awkwardly sized the head alone was. And yet, he couldn’t keep himself from pushing back against it, letting that sting turn into a dulled feeling of satisfaction as the rest of Rance’s length pressed against his inner walls. </p><p>The satisfaction that almost completely vanished when he felt Rance’s chestplate meet his back and was replaced by shame when he heard his voice.</p><p>“It went in so easily this time…” Rance couldn’t keep himself from grinning, and Rick knew it. “You prepared yourself before coming here…I’m impressed—the Red Reaper himself, turned into such a fucking slut…!”</p><p>With the last word, Rick felt Rance grab his hips and force the rest of his length all the way in, laughing all the while.</p><p>“A-Ah…!” Rick inhaled sharply as the sudden, acute pain jolted all the way up his spine. No matter how many times they slept together, he’d never be able to get used to this either. Laying himself back down against the table, he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, letting his body just get used to Rance’s sheer size once more and ignoring how cold the tabletop was against his chest.</p><p>He could feel Rance’s length twitch against his walls, feel its foreign heat burying itself in his body. It was still so big, but it felt so, so good, even as he felt Rance cut it all off by nearly pulling all the way out. A single thrust that buried his Hyper Weapon all the way to the base had him gasping. </p><p>“Fucking you never gets old…a man at your age, his body still acting like a virgin’s even when he already has a wife and a kid…” Rance sounded like he was rambling as he relished in how tight Rick’s hole got with each small movement he made, but Rick knew better than that. He knew better than to pretend Rance would be so kind as to let him forget.</p><p>“It was easy to get it in, but your hole’s still so tight when I actually start fucking…ah well, all the better for me.” Rance’s clawed gauntlets dug into the skin, leaving small red trails as Rance didn’t so much thrust into Rick as he did push and pull the former general off of his cock. But he knew the other didn’t mind. Rance had already pushed Rick so far up onto the table he didn’t touch the floor anymore, and he let his legs spread in waiting.</p><p>“Mm—!! A-Ah…!!” Even as Rick braced himself against the table with a white-knuckled grip, there was no helping the painful stretch of having something so big constantly moving inside him with such force. He just couldn’t help clenching around Rance’s length when he felt each inch fuck him. It felt so good just having him inside that in the split second Rance needed to pull out before thrusting in again, Rick staved off the sensation of emptiness by anticipating the next movement. </p><p>His body burning up, feeling sweat drench his body out of fear and exhaustion, his heartbeat in his ears as his body was used and abused by someone that could easily end his life in a moment—addictive thrills that the former Red Reaper used to only feel on the battlefield could now only obtained here, in the unrelenting grasp of the Demon King. </p><p>Which only made it all the more shocking when Rance pulled out all at once, with the combination of Rick’s spit and Rance’s precum producing a sickening wet sound. </p><p>“Face me.” Despite how manic he sounded only moments before, Rance’s voice was now cold as he focused his blood-red eyes on the former knight. </p><p>“R-Rance…” Rick’s own voice was shaky as he tried to catch his breath. Stopping like that…he could be so…cruel, he thought. It wasn’t so much a complaint so much as an observation he’d already accepted. </p><p>It was short, but Rance knew how to take him apart about as well as he would any woman. There was a dull ache in Rick’s lower half once he stood back onto the floor that left Rick embarrassed knowing his limp would be even worse than usual the next morning. The bloody bite left onto his shoulder was starting to sting again, now that the fog of desire was subsiding, and his entire body was covered in sweat despite the chilling air that filled the room. </p><p>“Rance…” Rick repeated, trying not to sound so pathetic this time. He didn’t have to say it out loud—that he preferred not to take it from the front. But Rick already started leaning against the table’s edge as Rance got closer, close enough for Rance to step in between Rick’s legs and Rick closed his eyes silently as Rance lifted him up onto the table again.</p><p>“If you don’t want this anymore, then leave. I won’t stop you.” Rance grinned as he grasped Rick’s necktie—he knew Rick couldn’t have put it on properly by himself with just one arm, he must have had Leila’s help each morning. But rather than tear it open like Rick expected, he simply used it as a leash to pull Rick towards him.</p><p>“You know I can’t do that…” Rick avoided making eye contact as he kicked the tattered pile of fabric that used to be his pants away under the table. That way, it was much easier to spread his legs. Already feeling the warmth and hardness of Rance’s length impatiently rubbing against his thighs, and touching his own erection, Rick shuddered. </p><p>“Why? Because I’ll go after Leila? …Or because you love this so much?!” Seizing Rick by his collar, he shoved Rick down with one hand, and held his Hyper Weapon steady with the other before fucking into his waiting hole, attacking that one sensitive spot he remembered so well. </p><p>“Mmph…!!” Rick clamped his remaining hand over his mouth as he was filled so suddenly, only to immediately have it wrenched away in an iron grip. Still holding onto Rick’s tie, Rance tugged on it, closing the distance between them until their faces were mere inches apart.</p><p>Rick could hardly do much more than try to catch his breath. He was so full, he could barely think about anything else, but Rance himself continued to command his attention. He couldn’t look away. He couldn’t avoid the feeling of guilt wash over him, but he couldn’t wait for Rance to move either. </p><p>“Rance…” Rick panted out, earning him a monstrous, toothy smile. </p><p>“You’re so quiet all the time, Rick…c’mon…let me fucking hear you!!” One hand still holding Rick’s tie, the other grabbed hold of Rick’s hips again. Rance pulled out all the way one more time before forcing himself inside in one intense thrust.</p><p>It wasn’t even the thrust itself that had Rick crying out and arching his back—it was the shame and desire mixing together, knowing he’d all but given himself over completely to. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he relished in the unforgiving pace Rance had set. He didn’t want to care about anything, he just wanted more.</p><p>“Ah…Mm…!! R-Ra—AH!!” Rick’s thoughts scattered with each thrust, he couldn’t even form a single word. The overwhelming heat and pressure and so, so much pleasure that came with Rance’s insurmountable desire had Rick’s breath hitching painfully upon each intense pistoning of the other’s hips. </p><p>“Now, if only Leila could look at you—so fucking filthy and slutty…what kind of faces would you two make?” Rance laughed at how much Rick tightened up around him at just her name. Any discomfort that came from the pressure around his Hyper Weapon was insignificant compared to the pure satisfaction that came from breaking the other down by any means.</p><p>There was a rush, an undeniable ecstasy that came from hurting others. But there was more than just the shame he could see on a woman’s face as he took advantage of one every now and then—Rick miring in doubt and guilt was reflected in each small movement of his frame, each twitch of his features pleased him like no other. He ate it all up, devoured it shamelessly. Rick was his absolute favorite to hurt like this.</p><p>As the next few minutes blurred together, with an unmistakable heat building in the pits of their stomachs, and their harsh, heavy breaths filling the room, Rance seldom let up his gaze upon the former general as he squirmed and crumbled beneath him. Each time Rick met Rance’s gaze, his cries got only more intense, and more tears escaped him.</p><p>By the time Rick was on the edge of his orgasm, he was practically sobbing against Rance, holding the enemy of humanity close with his one remaining arm—it was on instinct, trying to preserve some semblance of intimacy that the very act entailed. </p><p>As they were nearing the end, Rance indulged him, wrapping one of his arms around his back, keeping themselves steady as Rance rocked his hips in at a slightly gentler pace. </p><p>There was no helping it—when Rick got like this, his body was used to the worst of it and he didn’t tighten up nearly as much as he liked, even as the head of his cock pressed into Rick’s sweet spot. But knowing he could have any girl he wanted whenever he wanted, it didn’t bother Rance to not finish as quickly or as intensely as usual.</p><p>But that wasn’t to say he was being nice about it, not at all.</p><p>When Rick’s voice cracked, signaling Rance he was just about finished, he tugged on Rick’s tie one final time. </p><p>“R-Ra—mm…!!” Rick’s already weak cries were silenced completely when Rance mashed their lips together carelessly. Rick’s eyes widened as his entire being froze, making it all too easy for Rance to  force his tongue past and into his mouth. </p><p>Clenching up on instinct, the kiss sent one final jolt down his spine, finally sending him over the edge into a miserable, unsatisfying orgasm. </p><p>Not minding at all how Rick’s cum splattered all over his chestplate, Rance only continued to laugh into the sloppy kiss, reveling in how Rick’s body finally tightened up enough for him to make one final thrust, burying his cock deep inside the other, and into that tightness and heat. He rutted into Rick continuously, spilling his Imperial Juice inside, staining Rick irreversibly. </p><p>Not even letting Rick enjoy a half-hearted afterglow, Rance pulled out as soon as the pulses of his orgasm died down, leaving his cum splattered messily all over their hips and thighs—some of it dripping off the table edge and creating a small white puddle while the two caught their breath. </p><p>The Demon King drank in the sight—Rick sprawled out over the table, drenched in sweat, his clothes torn, his flushed face covered in tears…he couldn’t get enough of it. The former pride of the Leazas army, reduced to futilely trying to wipe away his tears with his sleeves like the child he always pretended he wasn’t filled him with a contentment unlike any other.</p><p>When faced with this, he was far beyond trying to take Leila at this point. Not unless she decided to confront him herself. But he wouldn’t tell Rick any of this—there was no way. He’d never let this go. Rick was his now, more than he was anyone else’s. His to play with, and his to take advantage of. Just thinking about what to try next had him excited. </p><p>But he’d hold off on it for now. For the time being, he had to make plans for the rest of humanity too. And so, wiping himself off and making himself look just a little bit more presentable, he walked out of the room after shooting another grin Rick’s way, leaving him as he continued to cry silently.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I... still have only ever played Rance IV and Sengoku Rance... but Rick is my favorite character and sex scenes are still my favorite/only thing I can write. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>